Amaterasu/Advanced Information
Battle Information *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' You have a choice of attacking the goddess, the horn or the tentacles as melee pierce attacks are all effective on these parts. Consistently attacking the tenctacles will eventually inflict Down on Amaterasu. Unbounding any of these parts or enraging Amaterasu will make your melee pierce attacks slightly stronger. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Sunder attacks are effective on the goddess, the horn and feet. Bomb/Radial Impulse Edge is also effective on the feet and consistently attacking them will eventually inflict Down 'on Amaterasu, making this part one of your primary targets. Unbounding the goddess and/or the horn will make your sunder attacks slightly stronger on these parts and enraging Amaterasu will make the goddess, the horn and feet weaker against sunder attacks. The feet will also become weaker against bomb/radial Impulse Edge when Amaterasu is enraged. *''Crush/Buster Blades: Attack the goddess and the horn using aerial square attacks or Charge Crush whenever you get a chance as these parts are weak against melee crush. The feet serve as an alternative target for your Buster Blades attacks but they're not as weak to melee crush attacks until Amaterasu is enraged. Unbounding the goddess and/or the horn will make your melee crush attacks stronger on it and enraging Amaterasu produces a similar effect. *''Elemental:'' Amaterasu has high defense against elemental attacks except for its tentacles which are weak against the spark attribute. Enraging Amaterasu will slightly augment your spark elemental attacks on the tentacles. *Pay close attention to your distance when fighting an Amaterasu. Stay out of its melee range but don't go too far from it as it will start firing its unique laser cannon attacks on you. Attack only during the backswing animation of its attacks then back-step and return to the proper distance. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun:'' Amaterasu is highly resistant to gun attacks and its feet are the only part where Amaterasu takes damage on shot/laser bullet attacks. Continuously firing on Amaterasu's feet will send it into a '''Downed state. While enraged, Amaterasu's feet will slightly take more damage on shot/laser bullets. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' Amaterasu is a difficult opponent to fight when using gun attacks but its horn, spine and feet are vulnerable to bomb/radial bullets and its own Aragami bullets. Use HDH bomb bullets on the spine and IOD bomb bullets on the horn. Amaterasu's feet are easier targets for normal bomb/radial and its own Aragami bullets as compared to the first two parts, not to mention that attacking this part will eventually inflict Down 'on Amaterasu. The feet's defense against crush type bullets will slightly weaken while Amaterasu is enraged. *''Elemental: Always use spark elemental bullets when fighting against Amaterasu. Though spark elemental attacks on Amaterasu are not as effective as using physical gun attributes on selected parts. *''Rage Indicator:'' Small flashes of light is seen around the goddess part. *Amaterasu's speed and aggressiveness will noticeably increase. *Goddess part will become extremely weak against all physical blade attributes. *Horn and tentacle will have decreased defense against all physical blade attributes. *Feet will have decreased defense against all gun and blade physical attributes. *Amaterasu will gain access to its Flare Caller attack (Summons fire balls left and right which then homes on selected God Eaters). *''Goddess:'' All blade attacks are effective in unbounding this part. *''Horn:'' Similar to the goddess, all blade attacks are effective on this part. *''Tentacle:'' Short Blades with high pierce attributes can unbound this part. You may have to attack this part a lot in order to unbound it. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict '''Down on an Amaterasu by continuously attacking the following parts: **Feet using any kind of bullet attacks including its own Aragami bullets. **Tentacles using Short Blades. *They usually stagger when their goddess part and horn are hit by its weakness. *It may be because of the stages where you fight this Aragami but Amaterasu doesn't run away when it is low on health. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami when it is rotating to attack a player. Target and devour its cape-like part (Body). *Beware of Amaterasu's Flare Caller attack (Summons fireballs left and right which then homes on selected God Eaters) which is very powerful and difficult to block or evade. *You can only get hit once by its left-right-left tentacle combo. *Amaterasu have an above average and fairly wide visual senses. Its auditory senses are considered above average as compared to other Aragami. Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= |-| Enraged= |-| Unbound-Enraged= Notes: *Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) attributes for its duration. *Some Enraged attributes will only take effect if the part is (Unbound). Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Deusphage Species Category:Advanced infomation Category:GE DLC Aragami Category:DLC Aragami